The present invention relates to hydraulic wrenches and more particularly to hydraulic wrenches which can be advantageously used for tightening and loosening threaded connectors such as nuts mounted on bolts in which a plurality of nuts which are closely adjacent to each other have to be tightened or loosened and in which the overhead clearance for applying a wrench to the nuts is rather limited, which would make it impossible to use a standard air or impact wrench.
More specifically, the present invention relates to hydraulic wrenches in which the force created during turning of a threaded connector in one direction and tending to turn the whole wrench in the opposite direction is taken up by means connected to the wrench and adapted to engage a fixed abutment adjacent to the threaded connector to be turned.
Such a hydraulic wrench is known in the art, as for instance disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,561.
This known hydraulic wrench has, however, certain disadvantages in that it comprises a relatively great number of parts so that this known hydraulic wrench is rather expensive to manufacture.